Doing Girly Stuff
by Valie
Summary: Selena convinces Hannah to let her pluck her eyebrows.  Hannah/Selena


**Pairing:** Selena/Hannah  
**Prompt:** Shaving/depilation  
**Warnings:** Femslash, sexual tension  
**Word count:** 791

**A/N:** Dude, I wrote G-rated porn! xD Wait, what? I feel so accomplished. xD Woo! And I finally completed something Selena/Hannah stuffness! *is proud of self*

* * *

**Doing Girly Stuff**

Selena winced as hair was tugged from flesh. She rubbed the spot she had just plucked hair from, gritting her teeth in pain. She'd always hated plucking her eyebrows but she couldn't very well go about the countryside unnecessarily hairy. End of the world or not. It was only luck they had stopped at a pharmacy before delving out into the countryside. Selena was able to stock on a large supply of medical supplies and a few pair of tweezers for various uses.

"You okay, Selena?" Hannah asked from the doorway.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Just plucking my eyebrows."

"Oh."

"Want me to do yours?" Selena smiled, pinching the tweezers in the air towards Hannah.

"Um..." The teen hesitated.

Chuckling, Selena waved over Hannah, shaking her head at her own silliness. "Come now. We don't get too many chances to do girly stuff."

Smiling now, Hannah nodded and gave in because the older woman was right. If she didn't get her period, Hannah was apt to believe she would have forgotten she was a female. Stepping into the room, Selena squeaked and plopped down on the floor by the window. Hannah sat between Selena's legs, scooting down quickly so she could lie back on the floor. Grinning up at the older woman, Hannah couldn't help but feel a little silly. It really had been too long since she had been 'just a girl'.

"Let's see what damage has been done," Selena teased.

"Stuff it!" Hannah giggled, swatting Selena's leg playfully.

"Keep swatting me and my hand might slip and tweeze your nose."

Laughing, Hannah took a moment to relax, lying there still with her hands crossed over her stomach. Brushing Hannah's hair off of her face, Selena resisted the urge to caress the teen's cheek. Something felt vulnerable about Hannah's position and Selena wanted to 'protect' her, even though there was no risk of threat at the moment. Waving it off as merely a worried wart symptom, Selena set to work in silence. The teen winced and squirmed, biting her lip to keep from complaining. Hannah couldn't help but wonder why it always hurt more when someone else plucked your eyebrows.

"You okay?" Selena asked when she finished one eyebrow.

"Yeah..." Hannah's voice wasn't exactly convincing.

Softly brushing her thumb over the area she had plucked, which had become a light shade of red, Selena leaned over and place a light kiss on the spot. This time she couldn't resist the urge that overcome her. Seeing Hannah squirm beneath her fingers had tweaked something inside the older woman. Blushing, Hannah remained silent as Selena moved away and set to work on the other eyebrow.

There seem to be an unusual tension in the room this time. Both seemed to find a different reason for their current roles. Hannah squirmed like before but she could sense the difference in Selena and it made her creep her hands slowly down her stomach. Selena plucked like before but she bit and licked her lip as she worked, pausing every so often to watch the descent of Hannah's hands.

Hannah shut her eyes after a moment, a hint of tears from pain gleamed at the corner of her eyes. It struck several chords in Selena's heart. The main was a shiver that went down her spine and pooled hotly in her stomach. Sparing a glance at the teen's hands, Selena could see the fingertips had disappeared under the denim of the girl's jeans. She knew she probably shouldn't be encouraging what was happening in this moment, but it had been a long time since Selena had 'slayed the dragon' and really, what harmed was it to just watch? She switched out the tweezers for the small razor specifically for shaving those hard to nab hairs around the eyebrow and finished off what she had started.

Realizing what she had been doing mostly unconsciously, Hannah stopped her hands from going further and opened her eyes. The look she saw on Selena's face was torn and it touched Hannah's heart. Waving the older woman's hand away, Hannah sat up and looked into Selena's eyes. The older woman felt some shame for taking pleasure in Hannah's squirming and averted her eyes. Reaching out, Hannah touched Selena's face gently, coaxing her to look back at her. When Selena finally did, Hannah leaned forward and kissed full lips that had hungered for contact for a long while now. Selena reciporcated, but only for a second.

"Hannah, I can't take advantage of you like this."

"Shut it, aye? I turned seventeen last week and I think this would be a much better birthday present than the socks you gave me."

Before Selena could protest again, Hannah pulled the woman into another kiss.

**-End-**


End file.
